La fille du 05H36
by Carlotta Patatra
Summary: OS : Version longue. Edward et Bella ne sont pas du même monde. Il est "Metro-Boulot-Dodo", elle est une fêtarde invétérée. Deux personnes très différentes, deux mondes opposées et un premier métro qui va tout changé...
1. 1ère partie : Rencontre et préjugés

**La fille du 05H36**

* * *

Oubliez tout ce que vous savez sur Twilight, gardez seulement l'image d'Edward et Bella et laissez vous porter par la lecture. Cette histoire m'est venu une après-midi et le soir même, j'ai commencé à l'écrire. C'est une OS pleine d'humour, qui reste mon hommage personnel à la ville de Paris. Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

Note : Chaque nouvelle heure correspond à un changement de point de vue (Bella, Edward ou omniscient)

* * *

**1ère partie : Rencontre et préjugés

* * *

**

Paris, **05h28** du matin.  
Une jeune femme marchait à vive allure, seule dans les rues désertes de Paris, ses escarpins dans une main et son minuscule sac de fille dans l'autre. Les bracelets qu'elle portait à son poignet s'entrechoquaient à chacun de ses mouvements, provoquant de petits tintements discrets rythmés par le bruit de son souffle. Ses pieds étaient noircis par une course trop pressée sur les Champs Élysée, ses cheveux volaient autour de son visage et sa poitrine se balançait légèrement à chaque enjambée, sa jupe de marque arborait une tache de Laurent-Perrier au niveau de sa cuisse et son maquillage commençait sérieusement à couler sur le bord de ses yeux marqués par la fatigue, malgré cela elle était belle. Si quiconque s'était trouvé dans les allées à cet instant, il n'aurait sans doute pu que la remarquer.

Hier soir, elle avait été splendide, comme chaque soir où elle sortait, et la faune habituelle du « Politically incorrect », une boite branchée où elle avait ses habitudes, avait semblé apprécier. Elle remontait d'un pas plus rapide que de coutume les Champs Élysée et se dirigeait vers la station « Charles de Gaulle-Étoile ». En temps normal, la jeune femme aurait trainé sur les Champs, en regardant le soleil se lever, elle aurait apprécié la beauté de l'aurore avec ce même plaisir coutumier qu'elle y prenait chaque lendemain de soirée.

Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'avait pas le temps et le soleil ne l'avait pas attendu, il débutait sa course journalière dans le ciel de Paname avec une régularité et une effronterie qui eut don d'agacer la jeune femme. L'Arc de triomphe dessinait déjà des ombres sur l'asphalte et au loin, on apercevait la Tour Eiffel. La bouche de métro n'était plus très loin, et elle accéléra encore le pas. A l'instar du lever de soleil, le premier métro de 05H36 n'allait pas l'attendre et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le rater.

Devant les escaliers, elle hésita un instant à remettre ses chaussures, mais n'en fit rien, pensant que ses talons aiguilles de dix centimètres ne feraient que la ralentir. Elle dévala les escaliers aussi rapidement que possible, slaloma entre les rares personnes qui se trouvaient là et s'arrêta net devant les bornes de compostage

Comme d'habitude, Isabella Swan n'avait pas de ticket de métro, sauf que, ça, elle l'avait oublié.

Le métro partait dans deux minutes, et elle ne se posa même pas la question d'en acheter un ou pas, elle se faufila dans le minuscule sas, qui servait habituellement à faire passer les bagages et après quelques acrobaties elle se retrouva finalement de l'autre coté. Elle se releva vivement et continua sa course jusqu'au quai. Le premier métro était déjà là, elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur, juste avant que les portes ne se ferment.

**05H37**  
Ouf ! J'ai bien cru que je ne l'aurais jamais ce putain de métro ! Cet Emmett, mais quel crétin ! A la fermeture de la boite, il avait cherché à me ramener chez lui en utilisant la technique de drague la plus naze du monde, j'ai nommé l'éternel « On s'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? » qu'il avait peu judicieusement fait suivre d'un « bébé » qui m'avait tout de suite incité à l'ignorer totalement.

Mais malheureusement, il fut très collant et faillit me faire rater mon bon vieux 05H36. Je l'aimais ce métro, il était tellement représentatif de l'hétéroclisme de la vie Parisienne. Sur ce trajet matinal se côtoyaient en permanence des couche-tard et des lève-tôt des fêtards invétérés et des cadres en entreprise.

Les quelques personnes présentes me regardèrent avec stupéfaction, en même temps, pieds nus, avec une énorme tache de champagne sur la jupe et les cheveux en bataille, je pouvais comprendre qu'ils me prennent pour une folle furieuse. Sans trop prêter attention aux gens, je posai mes chaussures au sol, les enfilai et me baissai pour les rattacher.

Venant à bout du second escarpin, je m'apprêtai à me relever, lorsque je sentis, de manière très déplaisante, une main se poser sur mes fesses. En moins d'une seconde, je me retournai pour me retrouver en face de l'homme aux mains baladeuses. Il devait avoir quelque chose comme quarante-cinq ans. Il était laid, chauve comme un œuf, ses mains étaient velues comme les pattes d'un ours et il avait parfaitement l'air de ce qu'il était : un vieux libidineux.

L'horreur ! Il ne manquait plus que ça pour m'énerver. Ses yeux descendirent presque instinctivement sur ma poitrine, reluquant sans vergogne, je lui lançai un regard noir avant de lui donner un coup de genou judicieusement placé. Le pervers se plia en deux lâchant son attaché-case. Assez fière de moi, je contournai l'homme qui se tordait de douleur et allait m'assoir, comme une reine, sur un strapontin. Une fois assise, je remarquai le regard d'un homme riant aux éclats, posé sur SuperObsédé toujours au sol. Visiblement, il semblait très amusé par mon intervention.

L'homme était assez beau mais il était habillé très sobrement pour ne pas dire de manière effacée. Il avait tout du bureaucrate barbant à souhait, passant ses journées entre la machine à expresso et son bureau impersonnel. Le soir il devait rentrer chez lui pour retrouver son F4 trop bien rangé dans une petite banlieue sans histoire. La parfaite représentation de « Métro, Boulot, Dodo ». Pas du tout mon style d'homme, trop plat, trop classique, bref, trop chiant. En général ces cadres dynamiques ou non qui pullulaient par centaines dans les rues de Paris avaient le don, au pire, de m'exaspérer, ou me laissaient, au mieux, indifférente.

Le pseudo-économiste s'arrêta de rire, il se tourna vers moi et s'exclama en souriant :

**-Bien visé !**

Je lui adressai un hochement de tête poli, mais ne répondis pas.

C'est ça mon vieux ! Rigole ! Mais heureusement que je sais me défendre ! Parce que t'aurais pas bougé un cil pour venir m'aider mon gars ? La galanterie ça te dit quelque chose ? Le courage c'est une fonction qu'ils ont oublié d'intégrer dans ton système d'exploitation ? Enfin, à tous les coups la dernière fois qu'il avait du voir une femme à poil ce devait être sa mère qui le nourrissait, alors logique que je fasse peur à ce cher monsieur. Mais quel crétin !

**05H42**  
Qui a dit que les jeunes filles d'aujourd'hui étaient chétives et faibles ? Celui là n'a surement jamais mis les pieds dans le métro parisien à cette heure-ci ! Enfin celle là n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'une jeune fille, j'aurais plutôt penché pour une prostituée. Cette fille avait exposé son string pendant plus d'une minute à presque toute l'assemblée en remettant ses chaussures, après vous appelez ça comme vous voulez, mais j'exagérais sûrement un peu, ce n'était surement qu'une pauvre fille après tout. De toute façon, de nos jours, ces filles à peine sorties de l'adolescence se ressemblaient toutes, elles étaient un tel exemple de dépravation et de débauche que je préférais encore les éviter. Mais fort heureusement, ce genre de femme n'avait aucune place dans mon mode de vie et cela me convenait parfaitement.

Je n'avais de toute façon pas le temps de penser aux femmes. Mais celle-ci avait un peu plus de jugeote que les autres filles, elle n'était pas restée immobile comme le font certaines, à se laisser tripoter par n'importe qui et je n'avais pas eu à intervenir, comme cela m'arrivait parfois. Il y avait bien longtemps que le 05H36 ne m'avait pas procuré une source de distraction si intéressante et ce vieux ventripotent n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Je ne pouvais pas supporter ces vieux dégueulasses qui s'en prenaient à des gamines si jeunes et sa vivacité de réaction faisait plaisir à voir. Comme elle me regardait, je me décidai à m'adresser à elle.

**-Bien visé !**

Elle hocha à peine de la tête et ne décrocha pas un mot. Étrange. Elle semblait pourtant avoir la répartie facile. Peut-être trouvait elle la situation gênante au final ? Et elle ne voulait plus en parler ? Certainement, elles ont beau jouer les adultes, ce ne sont encore que des petites filles.

**05H47**  
Le 05H36 avait retrouvé son calme, les passagers ne regardaient plus la jeune femme, et l'homme aux mains baladeuses s'était finalement relevé pour aller s'assoir à une place, le plus loin possible d'Isabella. Cette dernière tapotait sans relâche son portable dernier cri, les écouteurs dans les oreilles, ne prêtant attention à personne. De toute manière, personne ne s'intéressait à personne dans le métro, et encore moins dans le premier métro. Ce transport « en commun » faisait se côtoyer une telle diversité de population, que la plupart du temps, les gens n'avaient rien à se dire et aucune envie de le faire.

Le troisième homme, qui avait vainement tenté d'engager la conversation, ne s'intéressait plus du tout à la jeune femme, il attendait patiemment d'arriver, comme tout le monde, en regardant défiler les murs noirs de crasse des tunnels du métro. Celui-ci ralentit et une voix féminine annonça, comme à chaque arrêt et d'un ton neutre : « Louvre Rivoli ».

Les portes s'ouvrirent automatiquement, laissant entrer deux financiers qui parlaient avec grand intérêt des fluctuations de la bourse. Les portes allaient se refermer, lorsque que deux contrôleurs de la RATP en uniforme surgirent à l'autre bout du wagon. C'était une heure plus qu'exceptionnelle pour un contrôle et la population du wagon en fut des plus surprise. Presque immédiatement le jeune homme sortit son ticket de métro, attendant son contrôle.

**05H48**  
Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Mais qu'est qu'ils foutent là ces deux têtes de cons ? Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Pile le jour où j'ai pas de ticket ! Et j'ai même pas eu le temps de faire les yeux doux à un mec pour qu'il m'en file un ! Bon tant pis, je m'arrange pour pas me faire contrôler tout de suite et je descends direct au prochain arrêt. Je me levai donc, allant dans la direction opposée aux deux contrôleurs et passant devant le Clark Kent qui n'avait décidément rien de Superman. Il me suivit du regard. Il avait son ticket tendu devant lui. C'est bien, bon chien-chien va ! Tu veux pas faire le beau pendant que t'y es ? Une fois au bout du wagon j'attendais en priant mentalement le ciel pour que la rame arrive vite à la station suivante. Les contrôleurs se rapprochaient dangereusement, ils vérifièrent le ticket du Labrador en Costard et allaient bientôt arriver à moi.

« Châtelet »

**05H50**  
Les portes s'ouvrirent et la jeune femme sortit promptement du wagon, évidemment suivie par les deux contrôleurs. Elle n'avait pas de ticket, n'importe qui l'aurait compris en la voyant s'affoler comme ça. Ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment, la fraude était quelque chose de courant à leur âge, et c'était bien malheureux d'ailleurs ! Mais cette pauvre fille n'avait pas l'air bien méchante, et j'avais un peu de peine pour elle, ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde après tout. Les deux hommes en uniforme la rattrapèrent bien vite et la collèrent contre un mur, elle criait comme une folle, se débattait mais le bruit annonçant la fermeture imminente des portes de sécurité ne me permit pas d'entendre ce qu'elle disait. J'hésitai un instant, avant de faire quelque chose qui me surprit moi-même.

**05H51**  
Edward Cullen passa les portes coulissantes du 05H36 juste avant qu'elles ne se referment, il descendit donc à la station « Châtelet ». Il passait devant chaque matin mais n'avait jamais eu besoin ou envie d'y descendre et n'avait donc jamais mis les pieds à cette station. Il ne s'expliquait pas vraiment son geste, et il eut immédiatement la tentation de le regretter, il allait arriver en retard au bureau. Isabella continuait à insulter les contrôleurs de la RATP avec son franc-parler caractéristique. Maintenant qu'il était descendu, Edward se décida à aider la jeune fille, mais d'ailleurs n'avait-il pas quitté le wagon pour ça ?. Avec un accent plus théâtral que la situation ne l'exigeait il s'exclama, plus à l'intention des deux hommes qu'a celle d'Isabella :

**-Chérie ! Tu aurais pu m'attendre, je ne te voyais plus, je me suis inquiété !**

Isabella regarda Edward comme s'il était complètement fou, à l'instar des deux contrôleurs.

**-Vous vous connaissez ?** Bafouilla l'un deux.  
**-Enfin ça ne change pas grand-chose à l'affaire, cette demoiselle n'a pas de ticket.** Ajouta l'autre imperturbable.  
**-C'est un malentendu messieurs, elle ne peut pas avoir de billet puisque c'est moi qui ai le sien ! Elle perd toujours tout cette petite !** Répondit Edward  
**-Ouais, ouais.** Dit le plus méfiant avec dédain. **Vous, vous bougez pas, j'appelle le central, les caméra de sécurité ne mentent jamais.**

Il attrapa son talkie-walkie et s'éloigna légèrement d'Edward et Isabella suivi du deuxième contrôleur. Edward se tourna vers Isabella, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le remercie, ou quelque chose du genre, au lieu de ça, elle s'était baissée et enlevait ses chaussures.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** Demanda Edward, intrigué.  
**-Je fais un golf, ça se voit pas !** Se moqua Isabella

Elle se releva doucement ses chaussures à la main.

**-Allez, costard-cravate, donne moi ta main.** Ajouta-t-elle  
**-Pourquoi cela ?**

Elle attrapa sa main sans même lui répondre.

**-T'es prêt ?** Demanda-t-elle, malicieuse  
**-Ah, mais à quoi ?**

Elle se baissa légèrement, prit bien appui au sol, recula un peu et s'élança vers l'avant.

**-Cours !** Cria-t-elle à Edward

Celui-ci n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre, il se sentit tiré par Isabella et sans trop savoir pourquoi, se mit à courir à son tour, juste derrière elle.

**-Hey ! Revenez tout de suite ! ** Beugla l'un des contrôleurs avant de se lancer à leur poursuite.  
Isabella était en tête, tirant toujours Edward. Elle slalomait sans peine entre les quelques personnes présentes qui, alertées par les cris tonitruants du contrôleur, avaient l'intelligence de céder le passage à ce couple si incongru. Personne n'essaya de les arrêter.

**05H57**  
Bon c'est officiel, je suis un parfait crétin. Un parfait crétin serviable, certes, mais un parfait crétin quand même. Premièrement, j'étais en retard à mon travail, ce qui avait le don d'automatiquement m'énerver. Deuxièmement, mon patron n'allait vraiment pas apprécier, avec notre réunion Focus-groupe à dix heures et le dossier Spencer & Kraft à présenter je n'avais vraiment pas le temps avec de tels enfantillages. Et enfin, troisièmement, je me trouvais à courir comme un dératé en plein milieu de Paris suivant une pseudo-adolescente dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom et poursuivi par un contrôleurs de la vie est géniale.

**-Allez Bill Gates accélère ! Le croquemitaine nous rattrape !** lança-t-elle par dessus son épaule.

Nous étions maintenant dans les rues de Paris, les passants étaient plus nombreux et la circulation se faisait plus dense, mais cela n'empêchait pas la jeune fille de continuer à courir, bousculant plusieurs personnes, qui ne manquaient pas de copieusement nous insulter au passage. Le pire était sa manière de traverser la route, à n'importe quel moment et à n'importe quel endroit, risquant de nous faire tuer. Le contrôleur avait abandonné sa poursuite depuis un certain temps déjà, pourtant, elle continuait sa course effrénée comme si sa vie en dépendait, et, va savoir pourquoi, je la suivais toujours.

Elle contourna habilement un arrêt de bus, évita de justesse un panneau publicitaire, traversa la rue, sur un passage piéton, pour une fois, et s'arrêta, très brusquement. Son arrêt impromptu ne me laissa pas le temps de ralentir et sans le vouloir, je la heurtai de plein fouet. Elle faillit tomber par terre et moi avec, mais fort heureusement, j'eus le temps de saisir un panneau de signalisation, et je réussis à la rattraper, de justesse.

**-Bon, ok, je t'ai mal jugé, peut-être que tout au fond du Clark Kent il y a un peu de Superman en toi, qui sait. **Affirma-t-elle en se redressant.  
**-Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment, bien que je ne sois pas certain que c'en était vraiment un.** Acquiesçai-je en me remettant debout à mon tour.  
**-Bon, on est arrivé.** Enchaina-t-elle avec un grand sourire en se retournant vers le bâtiment qui était dans son dos, ignorant royalement ce que je venais de dire.  
**-Et où ça ?  
-Lève la tête !**

J'obéis docilement, pour changer. Une enseigne prenait presque tout l'espace du premier étage du bâtiment, en écriture grasse verte et noire s'affichait, fièrement suivi d'un logo arrondi : Starbucks Coffee.

**-Allez, laisse moi t'offrir un café, Superman.  
-Je suis désolé, mademoiselle, c'eut été avec joie, mais il m'est impossible d'accepter.  
-Quoi ? T'aimes que la kryptonite ?** Dit-elle en riant  
**-La Kryptoquoi ?...**balbutiai-je avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait.** Non, mademoiselle, je n'ai aucun super pouvoir à mon actif, je suis un homme tout à fait ordinaire.**  
**-Wah, sans blague ? J'm'en serais jamais doutée !** Répliqua-t-elle, ironique.  
**-Comme quoi, c'est une journée pleine de surprises ! Bon, mademoiselle, je vais vous laisser, il faut que j'aille travailler, je suis déjà très en retard et...  
-Oh là ! C'est bon papy, déjà les « mademoiselle » ça va bien cinq minutes, moi c'est Bella ok ? Ensuite, tu ne partiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir gouté leur « Frappuccino », c'est une vraie merveille ! Allez, te fais pas prier ! C'est ma manière de te remercier.**

Je n'eus même pas le temps d'émettre une objection, qu'elle m'attirait déjà dans l'enceinte du café.


	2. 2ème partie : Dr Stella McCartney

**2ème partie : Dr Stella McCartney

* * *

**

**06H21**  
-Ça t'arrive souvent ? Demandai-je en tournant distraitement la paille de mon café  
-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-il  
-De sauver de parfaites inconnues des méchants contrôleurs de la RATP ?  
-Non, du tout, en fait c'est la première fois.  
-Alors je suis ta première fois ? Fis-je, tout à fait consciente du double sens de mes paroles.

Apparemment, je ne fus pas la seule à prendre ma phrase au second degré, et il faillit lâcher son café en entendant mes paroles, il baissa la tête et prit un air gêné. Je me mis à rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Se renfrogna-t-il  
-Oh que si ça l'est ! Tu verrais ta tête ! On dirait ces vieilles bigotes mal-baisées qui s'offusquent dés qu'on prononce le mot « cul », « bite » ou « putain ».  
-S'il vous plait !  
-Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me vouvoyer, moi c'est Bella, ok ? Et toi, c'est quoi ton nom au fait ?  
-Je m'appelle Edward, Edward Cullen, Co-responsable du projet Inovia Environnement, vice président du collectif Agir pour sa ville et certainement très prochainement directeur adjoint de la succursale Grant & Jenkins à...  
-Hoo, ça va, stop ! Je t'ai juste demandé ton nom, pas ton curriculum vitae !  
-Pardon, l'habitude. Je m'appelle Edward, juste Edward.  
-Edward hein ?  
-Oui, Edward. Pourquoi ?

Cela me fit rire.

-Non, c'est seulement que, je trouve que c'est un nom sexy. Et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que tu aies un nom sexy.

Il me lança un regard incrédule, ce qui me fit rire de plus belle.

-Je sais pas, je te voyais plutôt affublé d'un nom super ringard, genre Jean-Paul ou Bernard, qu'on t'aurait donné parce que ton grand-père s'appelait comme ça, ou un truc du genre tu vois ?  
-Mon grand père s'appelait Edward. Répliqua-t-il glacial  
-Ooops ! Fis-je un peu gênée. Je suis désolée, je suis une experte pour faire des bourdes dans ce genre. On me le dit tout le temps.  
-Ça, j'avais cru remarquer, oui. Dit-il avec la même froideur.

Il regarda sa montre pour la troisième fois depuis que nous nous étions assis, et annonça, prêt à se lever :

-Je dois vou..te laisser, il faut vraiment que j'aille travailler.  
Il se leva et me tendit sa main droite, s'attendant apparemment à ce que je la lui serre. Voyant que je ne réagissais pas, il attrapa ma main et la secoua vivement en disant :  
-Bella, ce fut un plaisir.

Il empoigna son immonde petite sacoche marron et se dirigea vers la sortie.

Ce mec m'intriguait vraiment. En effet, je côtoyais à longueur de journées tout un tas de personnes aussi outrageusement riches, complètement cinglées et aussi incontrôlables que moi, mais je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'approcher un individu à la normalité presque exaspérante. Ce type était la matérialisation physique et mentale de l'insignifiance, et étrangement, cela me fascinait littéralement.

-Attends ! M'exclamai-je alors qu'il passait la porte.

**06H33**  
Edward ne cherchait qu'a se débarrasser de cette Bella, provocante et impolie, qui de surcroit l'empêchait de se rendre à son travail, alors que cette dernière avait de plus en plus sérieusement l'intention de coller le jeune homme toute la journée.

-Je viens avec toi ! S'écria-t-elle avec détermination.

Edward qui marchait à vive allure, s'arrêta net en plein milieu du trottoir. Il se tourna vers Bella, assez lentement et lui attrapa les épaules.

-Non, Bella. Tu es une jeune fille très entreprenante, mais ça c'est impossible.  
Il lui fit un sourire poli et repris sa marche, pensant en être débarrassé, mais Bella continua à le suivre.  
-Euh, Edward, t'es gentils, mais les phrases toutes faites que l'on sort aux gamins soi disant « pour leur bien », t'oublies avec moi ok ? Je n'y ai jamais eu droit étant môme, alors c'est pas à vingt et un ans que ça va commencer.

Edward s'arrêta une seconde fois.

-Tu as vingt et un ans ?  
-Oui, oui, majeure et vaccinée, mon capitaine ! Ça t'étonne ? Tu me donnais moins, hein ?  
-Oui, je présumais seize/dix sept ans en fait.  
-Je sais, c'est mon maquillage de pute qui fait ça, j'ai l'habitude.  
-Non mais, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Se défendit-il  
-Je sais bien, toi, prononcer le mot pute ? Mon dieu, je crois que je friserais l'orgasme si ça arrivait ! Non sérieusement, tu trouves pas que je ressemble à une pute ?

Bella se recula un peu d'Edward pour qu'il puisse mieux l'examiner, celui-ci la détailla de la tête au pied et balbutia, tout penaud :

-Bah, euh...si un peu, quand même.  
-Tu vois ? Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? Mais attention ! C'est pas pour ça que j'en suis une ! Et ça certains ont tendance à l'oublier.  
-Comme l'homme de ce matin par exemple. Constata Edward  
-Exactement ! Toi au moins, t'essaies pas de me mettre la main aux fesses dés que t'en as l'occasion, comme le font 99% des mecs que je rencontre, et c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je t'aime bien. Et c'est aussi pour ça que je veux venir avec toi à ton travail.

Edward fut touché un instant de s'entendre dire que Bella l'aimait bien mais il se reprit bien vite et tout en se remettant à marcher, il répéta avec la même détermination:

-C'est impossible.  
-Allez ! Je pourrais rendre service ! Je pourrais te servir de secrétaire sexy qui va chercher les cafés et qui se balade 24/24h avec un décolleté plongeant ! Je suis sure que ce serait très marrant !  
-J'ai déjà une secrétaire merci.  
-Je suis certaine qu'elle doit avoir dans les cinquante ans, que c'est une vieille fille moche qui porte des pulls en laine caca d'oie, qui puent, et qu'elle est couverte de poils de chat à longueur de journée ?  
-Mme Anderson à cinquante-quatre ans pour être exact, et je ne l'ai pas engagée pour ses attraits physiques ou ses gouts vestimentaires, mais seulement pour ses talents en dactylographie, et ceux-ci s'avèrent tout à fait satisfaisants.  
-C'est bien ce que je dis, vieille, moche et desséchée. Allez quoi ! Je m'en fous de faire la potiche de service.  
-Non !  
-Oh allez Edward, sois cool !

Alors que Bella tirait vivement sur la manche d'Edward, la bouche en cœur et les yeux suppliant, le portable de ce dernier retentit dans sa sacoche marron. Ils se figèrent. Edward attrapa son téléphone et lorsqu'il l'eut en main, Bella poussa un petit cri de consternation, marquant sa réprobation quant à l'ancienneté de l'appareil.

-C'est mon patron...balbutia Edward les yeux exorbités, tournés vers l'écran.  
-File moi ça !  
-Non, attends...

Edward n'eut pas le temps de protester davantage, que Bella répondait déjà au téléphone. Prenant un accent qui se voulait classieux, elle commença d'une voix assurée :

-Portable d'Edward Cullen, bonjour.  
Alors que son interlocuteur lui répondait quelque chose, Bella écouta, prenant bien soin d'ignorer les gesticulations d'Edward.  
-Oui, tout à fait, et je comprends fort bien votre inquiétude, mais malheureusement, monsieur Cullen est en ce moment même au fond de son lit. Je suis son médecin, le docteur Stella McCartney. Je l'ai ausculté ce matin, et il souffre d'un léger état grippal, rien d'alarmant mais il me paraissait important qu'il reste alité pour le moment.

Edward lança un regard stupéfait envers Bella. Elle lui répondit avec un sourire.  
-Oh non, il sera certainement sur pied d'ici demain. Oui, bien sur, au revoir.  
Et elle raccrocha le téléphone, absolument enchantée.

-Avoue que tu es sidéré par ma faculté à si bien jouer la comédie ? S'exclama-t-elle en lui lançant son portable.  
-Le docteur Stella McCartney ?  
-Oui bon, c'est le seul nom qui m'est venu. C'est une styliste que j'aime beaucoup.

Edward n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il s'adossa à un abribus pour ne pas chanceler.

-Tu te rends compte que tu risques de me faire virer ?  
-Quoi, pour une grippe ? Attend t'es pas Robocop non plus, une journée sans toi, ils vont survivre, non ?

Edward ne répondit pas, il se contenta de serrer un peu plus contre lui sa sacoche, presque en état de choc.

-Bon, j'avais pas prévu ça, mais c'est pas plus mal en fait, allez, viens, on va aller faire un truc vraiment fun !  
-Hein, quoi ? Balbutia-t-il  
-De toute façon tu peux pas aller à ton bureau pour le moment, ton patron te prendrait vraiment pour un fumiste, alors autant qu'on s'occupe.

Il opina légèrement du chef, irrité qu'elle ait raison, une fois encore.

-Et tu me laisseras aller à mon bureau après ? Seul ?  
Bella réfléchit un instant, et se décida finalement :  
-Oui, d'accord...si tu gagnes la partie !  
-La partie ? Quelle partie ? De quoi tu parles ?

En guise de réponse, Bella se contenta d'un rire malicieux.

-Dis moi, c'est une habitude chez toi de toujours avoir le dernier mot ?  
-Hum, pratiquement oui. Mais tu n'es pas un adversaire très difficile.

**06H54**  
-C'est une blague ? Demandai-je consterné  
-A la base, non, mais tu peux rire tout seul si tu veux.  
-Le bowling ? Tu veux que l'on fasse un bowling ? A cette heure-ci ?  
-Je connais bien le propriétaire, il habite juste au dessus, il nous ouvrira si j'insiste un peu, tu vas voir, ce sera marrant un bowling pour nous tout seuls !  
-Attends, laisse moi faire le point là, soufflai-je en me pinçant l'arête du nez, je suis peut-être en train de rater la signature du contrat le plus important de mon existence, et toi, tu veux que l'on fasse un bowling ?  
-Tu préférais le cinéma ? Il y en a un d'art et d'essai au coin de la rue, à deux pas d'ici, on peut y aller si tu veux ?  
-Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? M'impatientai-je avec irritation.  
-Ah mais non ! Je suis conne, à cette heure-ci il est pas encore ouvert !  
-Pince moi s'il te plait, je crois que je ne me suis pas réveillé ce matin...  
-Bah quoi ? T'es pas bien avec moi ?  
-La question n'est pas là.  
-Alors quoi ? Tu sais pas jouer au bowling ?  
-A vrai dire je n'ai jamais fait de partie de ma vie...  
-Jamais ? Mais tu faisais quoi de ta vie ? Genre quand t'étais ado, tout ça ? Enfin bon, c'est pas grave, c'est l'occasion, je vais t'apprendre, je suis une pro !  
-J'avais des passe-temps un tant soit peu plus enrichissants intellectuellement si tu veux tout savoir, j'aimais beaucoup...Mais, qu'est-ce que je raconte moi, de toute façon je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec de tels enfantillages, j'ai un travail, une vie, des responsabilités et j'ai vraiment autre chose à faire que de perdre mon temps dans un bowling miteux avec une prostituée à peine sortie de l'adolescence.

Elle arrêta de tambouriner à la porte et se retourna vers moi, son regard était triste et furieux en même temps.

-Pardon Bella, ça m'a échappé, je n'aurais pas du dire ça.  
-Tu sais Edward, quand je t'ai vu ce matin dans le métro, je me suis dit que tu devais être un mec con et chiant qui n'a que son travail dans sa vie. J'ai cru un instant m'être trompée, mais peut-être pas finalement.  
-Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?  
-Et toi ? Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu viens de proférer sur moi ?  
-Putain c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Un grand type d'une trentaine d'année à l'air particulièrement crétin, déboula, furieux, à la porte. Il avait un air gauche et dégingandé et les cheveux coiffé avec des dreadlocks anarchiques. Il posa d'abord ses grand yeux inertes sur moi, pour ensuite se tourner vers Bella.

-Stella ? Comment tu vas ! S'exclama-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras.  
-Stella ? Demandai-je surpris.

Les mains poilues et gigantesques de l'homme descendirent sans vergogne sur les fesses de Bella.

-Ah, ça fait des lustres qu'on n'a pas vu ton joli petit cul par ici ! Il m'a manqué celui-là !  
-Andreas, qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ! En plus, je suis accompagnée aujourd'hui !  
Le dit Andréas me détailla de la tête aux pieds avec un regard où se mêlait la surprise et la consternation.  
-Tu te fais entretenir maintenant ?  
-Andréas ! Jude est un vieil ami. On était ensemble au lycée.  
Le regard que je lançai à Bella hésitait lui aussi entre la surprise et la consternation.  
-T'es allée au lycée, toi ?

Elle le gratifia d'un regard mauvais

-Bon, bon, ok j'arrête ! Fit-il en un rire gras. Enchanté mec ! Bon, je présume que c'est pas juste une visite de courtoisie, vous voulez faire une partie, je suppose ?  
-Tu lis dans mes pensées !  
-Aller entrez, je vous prépare une piste ! Toi, tu fais du 36 si je me souviens bien...Et lui ?  
Bella se tourna vers moi avec un certaine inquiétude, elle avait vraiment envie de faire une partie avec moi et elle avait peur que je refuse catégoriquement une fois encore. Elle me supplia des yeux et je finis par lui céder.  
-Taille 42, répliquai-je, vaincu.

Un sourire ravi se dessina sur son visage, un sourire de joie mais aussi de victoire. Elle arrivait encore une fois à ses fins. De manière inattendue, elle me serra dans ses bras.

-Merci Edward.  
-Dis-moi, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi il t'a appelée Stella et pour quelle raison je m'appelle Jude maintenant ?  
-Eh bien...Je t'expliquerai... Mais pour l'instant, joue le jeu s'il te plait.  
-Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ?

**08H41**  
Edward s'avéra un piètre joueur de bowling, du moins par rapport à Bella qui pratiquait depuis ses douze ans. Edward, qui n'avait pas l'habitude d'être un néophyte dans un domaine se renfrogna un peu de son absence de résultats en la matière. Mais Bella essaya de lui apprendre à jouer avec une patience d'ange. Lui montrant comment tenir la boule, où viser, corrigeant ses défauts dans le lancer, ainsi que ses erreurs lorsqu'il mordait la ligne. Fort heureusement, Edward était persévérant, déformation professionnelle sans doute, et il essaya vraiment de réussir. A la fin de leur première partie, qui donnait Bella vainqueur à 286 points, Edward, s'étant pris au jeu et commençant tout juste à dégommer des quilles, accepta de faire une seconde partie, ce qui surprit beaucoup Bella mais la ravit. Au final, ils rirent beaucoup, surtout grâce aux anecdotes de Bella qu'elle disait avoir vécu dans ce Bowling. Edward ne gagna pas la seconde partie, mais s'en tira avec un score digne, de 175 points. Son égo en fut légèrement froissé, mais il le cacha du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Ils passèrent tous deux un excellent moment.

**09H00**  
-Et revenez quand vous voulez surtout ! Cria Andréas alors qu'Edward et moi passions la porte.  
-Compte sur nous ! répondis-je en un sourire.  
Edward était un peu morose en sortant et je savais exactement pourquoi.  
-Tu m'en veux beaucoup ? Demandai-je embarrassée  
-Pour quelle raison ?  
-D'avoir gagné ?  
-Je m'en remettrai. Fit-il en un sourire un peu forcé.  
-Oh allez ! Tu as pas mal joué pour un débutant, vraiment ! Moi la première fois j'avais fait un score de 51.  
En disant cela je déposai un baiser sur sa joue avec gentillesse. Je le trouvais touchant. Il ne s'y attendait pas et en rougit presque. Je me mis à rire franchement.

-Cet individu Andréas, fait vraiment froid dans le dos ! Je ne sais pas comment tu fais. Affirma Edward en reprenant son sérieux.  
-Oh là ! M'en parle pas ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je lui ai donné un faux nom ?  
-Il t'appelle Stella vraiment à cause de ça ?  
-En fait, Andréas est un peu zinzin, tu vois. Il aurait brulé la maison de son ex copine sans aucune raison, et il a aussi fait de la taule. Il est un peu obsessionnel avec les filles, alors j'ai préféré assurer mes arrières et les tiennes par-dessus le marché ! Et puis Stella et Jude, c'est cool comme noms, non ?  
-Je suppose. Et...je peux te poser une question...c'est un peu indiscret...Balbutia-t-il gêné.  
-Oh, oui pose, pose ! Toi, indiscret, ça doit être une perle !  
-Eh, bien...Est-ce que tu as...euh...déjà eu des...rapports sexuels avec lui ? Articula-t-il difficilement, honteux comme jamais.  
C'était trop mignon.

-Coucher avec Andréas ? Oh, non ! Beurk ! Jamais ! Bah, ça me dégoute rien que d'y penser ! Est-ce que t'as regardé deux secondes son cuir chevelu ? Tu lui fait la bise et c'est bon, t'es sous la neige ! Non merci vraiment. Lui il aimerait bien, il me l'a déjà fait comprendre, il est assez entreprenant, comme tu as pu le voir...Mais j'ai toujours refusé. Je préférerais encore me taper le gros obsédé de ce matin.  
-Ouf ! Ça me rassure. Parce que quand même tu vaux mieux que ça.  
-Oh, c'est gentil ça ! Fis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue de plus belle. Bon quelle heure il est ?

Sans attendre de réponse, j'attrapai le poignet d'Edward et regardai l'heure.

-Isabella, il serait bien que j'aille travailler maintenant...tenta-t-il  
Je fis un demi-tour sur moi-même, me plaçant juste en face de lui.  
-Même pas en rêve ! Assenai-je. Et puis, de toute façon, même si je t'autorisais à aller faire le lèche-cul à ton bureau, qu'est-ce que tu pourrais bien raconter comme bobard à ton patron, qui te crois à l'orée de la mort dans ton plumard ?

Il fit mine d'une réflexion intense, et me gratifia finalement d'un haussement d'épaules dépité. Je lui pris la main et l'enjoignit de me suivre.

-Tu sais, t'es vraiment trop mignon quand tu fais cette tête. Dis-je en me retournant vers lui.  
Il arqua un sourcil, alors que je l'examinais de la tête au pied.  
-Oh ! Je sais ce qu'on va faire maintenant ! M'écriai-je, prise d'une illumination soudaine.  
-Faut-il que je m'inquiète ?  
-Mais non, mais non ! Allez Monsieur Cullen, de l'enthousiasme !  
Il tenta à peine d'esquisser un sourire. Je vins déposer un autre baiser sur sa joue pour l'encourager.  
-Ce sera sympa, fais moi confiance. Assurai-je doucement.  
Il me fit un vrai sourire.


	3. 3ème partie : L'essayer, c'est l'adorer

**3ème partie : L'essayer, c'est l'adorer

* * *

**

**09H24**  
-Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

Une jeune femme blonde décolorée aux racines noires qui faisaient tache, aborda Edward avec la sympathie d'une porte de prison. Remplissant son obligation de vendeuse avec dégoût elle le détailla avec dédain avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille qui l'accompagnait.

-Bella !  
-Salut Cherry !

Les deux filles se serrèrent dans les bras en se montrant plus démonstratives que ne l'exigeait leur relation. Edward ne s'en étonna pas plus que ça, pensant que décidément, Bella connaissait tout Paris.

-Ça faisait une éternité que t'étais pas venue me voir au boulot ! Tu vas bien ? Au fait, t'as prévu d'aller au Baron ce soir ?  
-Pour la soirée « Surf and turf » ? J'y ferais surement un saut, je ne veux pas rater ça ! Tu viendras avec Liam et Victorine ?  
-Of course ! Tu connais ces deux là, ils écument toutes les fêtes huppées de la capitale. Bon, je reviens, il faut que j'aille faire semblant de bosser, tu m'attends deux secondes ?  
-Oui, bien sur. Va-y ma belle.

Alors que Cherry s'éloignait, Bella se retourna vers Edward qui n'avait pas l'air de s'amuser autant qu'elle.  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
Edward lui lança un regard affligé.

-Hum...Par où commencer ? Sans parler du fait que je suis peut-être en train de jouer ma carrière, tu me traines dans une boutique dont je n'ai jamais entendu parler, où je me fais royalement snober par une vendeuse désagréable à souhait...Et enfin...c'est quoi le « Baron » ?

Bella arqua un sourcil, croyant vraiment que sa dernière question était une blague.  
-Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'est le Baron ?  
Il fit non de la tête avec franchise. Bella eu l'air consterné.

-J'aurais du m'en douter. Bon, raison de plus pour aller à cette soirée, même si je n'ai aucune envie de voir cette petite pute. Affirma Bella en tournant la tête vers Cherry.  
-Mais attends, je ne comprends pas, vous avez l'air d'être les meilleures amies du monde toi et cette fille.

Bella eut un rire amusé devant la crédulité d'Edward.

-Ah la la Edward, tu es si rafraichissant ! C'est reposant de passer du temps avec toi. Mais la première chose à savoir sur les filles comme moi, c'est que les apparences sont toujours trompeuses. Cherry travaille dans cette boutique de fringues, ainsi, elle me réserve certains modèles, m'invite à des soirées pendant la Fashion Week et surtout, me fait des rabais sur tous les habits qui me plaisent et ferme même les yeux quand parfois j'en glisse un dans mon sac.

-Tu fais semblant de l'apprécier pour te servir d'elle en somme. C'est...ignoble !  
-Oh mais non, ne noircit pas le tableau à ce point, je ne veux pas passer pour la pire des salopes. Je lui ai très largement renvoyé l'ascenseur, ne t'inquiètes pas. Alors t'avais jamais mis les pieds dans une boutique Zadig & Voltaire ?  
-Non jamais. Et dire que tu m'avais assuré que ça allait être amusant !  
-Mais ça va l'être ! On va se la jouer « Pretty Woman ». Sauf que cette fois, Julia Roberts, ce sera toi ! Exulta Bella en tapant dans ses mains

-Euh...Quoi ? S'écria Edward interloqué.  
-Oh allez, quoi, t'as vu comment t'es habillé ! Laisse moi te donner quelques conseils d'amie, tu me remercieras après, juré !  
-Je m'en vais.  
-Oh non, je t'en pris, reste ! S'exclama-t-elle en s'agrippant à sa manche. Tiens regarde, tu n'as qu'a essayé essayer ça, avec cette chemise et cette veste, ce sera parfait.

Bella attrapa apparemment les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main avant de littéralement pousser Edward dans une cabine d'essayage.  
-Allez quoi ! Fais moi plaisir ! Je reviens dans trois secondes, je vais demander un truc à Cherry.  
Bella commença à s'éloigner, mais elle revint sur ses pas et passa la tête dans la cabine, Edward déboutonnait son pantalon.

-Et ne t'enfuis pas s'il te plait.  
-Bella ! Je pourrais avoir un peu d'intimité ?  
-Oh oui bien sur...Joli caleçon !

Bella referma le rideau de la cabine en riant et se mit à flâner dans les rayons, faisant une sélection de vêtements pour son nouvel ami, et ne pouvant pas s'empêcher d'y ajouter quelques affaires pour elle. Elle avait déjà les mains bien chargées en cintres lorsque Cherry lui tomba dessus non loin du rayon lingerie.

-Tu sors les cas désespérés toi maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle en mâchant son chewing-gum avec vigueur. D'où tu le sors celui là ? Il me fait atrocement penser à mon père, le bide en moins et les cheveux en plus. C'est perturbant.

Bella esquissa un petit sourire.  
-Je ne révèle jamais mes sources, tu sais bien.  
-C'est un bon coup ?  
-Hmm...Je ne sais pas encore, mais si je me souviens bien, ton père se débrouillait pas trop mal au lit, non ? Plaisanta-t-elle en attrapant un ensemble couleur chair qui pendait derrière Cherry.  
-Merci pour la vision d'horreur !  
-A ton service, baby ! S'exclama-t-elle en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.  
-Allez Bell's, accouche ! C'est qui ce mec ?  
-Je l'ai rencontré par hasard ce matin, il a été sympa et depuis je le colle, c'est assez funny.  
-Et il t'a pas envoyé chier ?

Bella éclata de rire.

-Attends, tu l'as regardé deux secondes ? Ce mec est la matérialisation copier/coller du prince charmant made in Disney. Il est gentil, serviable, il fait tout se qu'on lui dit, ressemble à un homo refoulé et surtout, cerise sur le gâteau, il est d'une naïveté affligeante à pleurer.  
-C'est vrai que niveau charisme, il a pas l'air d'avoir été le premier servi. Mais alors quoi ? Il est pété de thunes ?  
-Han Han. fit Bella en secouant la tête.  
-C'est un super coup alors ?  
-Je t'ai dis que je savais pas ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?  
-Mais oui ! De tout façon le profil colle pas. Il est plutôt du genre à avoir besoin d'un plan pour trouver son machin, si tu veux mon avis. Gloussa Cherry.  
-T'inquiète que quand il l'aura trouvé, je me fais fort de lui fournir le mode d'emploi. S'exclama Bella en attrapant une nuisette couleur bleu roi affriolante à souhait, avant de la secouer sous le nez de Cherry.  
-Tu vas vraiment te le taper ?  
-Oui, j'y pense très sérieusement.  
-Histoire qu'il voit au moins une fois une jolie Nana à poil ailleurs que sur un magazine. Quel acte charitable de ta part.  
-Non, j'en ai vraiment envie. Pourquoi, ça te surprend ?  
-Bah je sais pas, il est pas super canon quoi.  
-Ça j'en suis pas si sure, je pense même qu'il a un potentiel resté depuis bien trop longtemps inexploité, et je vais te le prouver.

Bella attrapa le bras de Cherry et l'attira vers les cabines d'essayages.

-Edward ? Il faut pas un siècle pour enfiler un pantalon et une chemise ! Tu t'es endormi ou quoi ?  
-Non, non c'est bon, je suis habillé.  
-Bah, sors qu'on voie ce que ça donne ! S'écria Bella en voyant qu'il restait s'exaspérant de ce qu'il soit encore enfermé dans la cabine.  
-Je peux pas.

**09H41**  
-Bon Edward, c'est quoi le problème ? M'écriai-je, irritée.

Il balbutia une onomatopée incompréhensible qui manquait cruellement d'éloquence. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre dans cette cabine ? Il était en train de se tripoter ou quoi ?

-Bon, y'en a marre. Fis-je en pénétrant dans la cabine.

Et là, je n'en crus pas mes yeux. La métamorphose était absolument saisissante. Selon mon conseil, Edward avait retiré les habits ternes, ringards et guindés qu'il portait en entrant et avait enfilé ce superbe jeans vintage que je me flattais d'avoir choisi, un T-shirt blanc cassé à double col, ainsi qu'un sublime blouson en cuir qui aurait presque pu passer pour un vrai perfecto. Mais on ne trompe pas si facilement l'experte que j'étais. L'ensemble lui donnait un sex appeal qui dépassait tout ce que j'avais pu espérer. Son T-shirt très ample au col permettait d'entrevoir son torse, qui laissait présumer une musculature pleine de promesses et son pantalon lui allait à merveille, mettant en valeur ses fesses qui ma foi, se laissaient vraiment regarder. Quant au blouson, il transcendait toute sa personne, lui donnant une classe folle. Il me fit penser à James Dean et j'eus presque du mal à croire que c'était le même Edward que j'avais juste en face de moi. Il était à tomber par terre et personne n'aurait pu dire le contraire en le voyant ainsi. Un instant, j'entrevis la possibilité de le violer là, maintenant, tout de suite, dans cette cabine d'essayage, mais la respiration bovine de Cherry, qui se trouvait toujours derrière le rideau, eut instantanément le don de me ramener sur terre. J'avais à peine soupçonné l'ampleur des possibilités qu'il avait sur sa personne, et cela me navra d'autant plus lorsque je repensais à la manière pitoyable dont il gâchait ces dons du ciel qui pouvaient lui ouvrir tellement de portes.

-Je peux pas sortir comme ça...Se désespéra-t-il en se regardant dans le miroir en face de lui.

Il me lança un regard du coin de l'œil, espérant mon approbation. Le regard Celui que je lui rendis ne fut pas à la hauteur de ses attentes, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Valsant entre la rage et la consternation, j'hésitais entre l'envie de me mettre à pleurer ou de lui foutre un pain.

-Edward, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que tu cherchais à faire de l'humour ?  
-Mais j'ai l'air d'un SDF ! Ou au mieux d'un vieux rocker has been. Tu veux quand même pas que je me balade dans la rue avec un pantalon tout troué et un T-shirt aussi moulant et transparent ! Je vais me faire arrêter par la police !  
-Oh mon Dieu...T'étais sérieux. Me lamentai-je. Edward, le seul risque que tu encoures en sortant comme ça, c'est que toutes les filles se jettent sur toi avec l'intention évidente de te violer sur place.

Il baissa la tête pour examiner ses vêtement puis me regarda en ouvrant de grands yeux avant de rougir comme une ado pré-pubère.

-Mais c'est...enfin je... Balbutia-t-il tout confus cherchant des arguments.  
-Fais moi confiance un peu, tu es sexy comme jamais...A un détail près ! Tu permets ?

Il secoua la tête en guise de réponse, visiblement pas habitué à s'entendre dire qu'il était sexy. Cela me fit sourire. Je m'approchai un peu plus de lui et collai exprès ma poitrine contre son torse pour le taquiner. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds tentant d'atteindre ses cheveux.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria-t-il alors que je lui tirais une mèche.  
-Baisse un peu la tête !

Il s'exécuta après quelques instants d'hésitation, surtout parce que je le forçais presque en agrippant son cou. Ses cheveux étaient peignés avec une application qui ne m'étonnait guère, arborant une raie au milieu absolument ridicule. Pourtant ses cheveux était vraiment beaux, leur couleur était indéfinissable, variant d'un châtain très classique à une couleur teinte plus électrique sorte de cuivré très particulier. Avec désinvolture, j'entrepris de les ébouriffer correctement.

-Je rêve de faire ça depuis que je t'ai vu ce matin dans le métro.  
Il ne répondit rien. Je terminai ma coupe « saut du lit », savamment désordonnée et lui relevai la tête en souriant. Dire qu'il rougissait était un euphémisme, car c'est totalement écarlate qu'il se remit droit.

-Bah...Qu'est-ce que t'as ?  
Il bafouilla quelque chose en gesticulant de manière ridicule, montrant tour à tour sa figure et ma poitrine ou refaisant l'action de se baisser. J'arquai un sourcil en croisant les bras.  
-Ma tête était baissé et toi tu t'es mis sur la pointe des pieds et...  
-Et ta face s'est retrouvée dans mon décolleté. Finis-je à sa place.  
Il se tortilla sur place comme un jeune puceau (qu'il était peut-être d'ailleurs ?) et fit oui de la tête.

Ce fut plus fort que moi, j'éclatai de rire. Bon, ok, il était consternant, mais ses réactions de vierge effarouchée me faisaient mourir de rire. Être naïf à ce point ! Même un gamin de dix ans n'est pas aussi ingénu de nos jours ! Il fallait vraiment que j'envisage de le déniaiser un peu. Cette perspective me plaisait assez. Me la jouer « Mrs Robinson » avec lui promettait d'être très rafraichissant.

-Bon, c'est quand vous voulez ! S'impatienta Cherry.  
-C'est bon, on sort ! M'écriai-je, impatiente de voir la tête de Cherry devant la machine à fantasme qu'était devenu Edward.  
-Bella, t'es sure ? Demanda-t-il tout penaud.  
-Mais oui ! T'es à tomber Ed'. Mets toi droit, lève un peu la tête, souris. Parfait !  
Liant les geste à la parole, je finalisai son image de bellâtre et c'est triomphante que j'ouvris le rideau de la cabine.

Si une infinité de muscles et de cartilages aux noms plus imprononçables les uns que les autres n'avaient pas retenu la peau du visage de Cherry, à cet instant, aucun doute que sa face se serait aplatie sur le sol, rapidement suivit de sa mâchoire à la manière d'un personnage de Tex Avery. Edward avança dans le magasin, pas très sur de lui, il m'envoya quelques regards paniqués et ne sembla pas remarquer que Cherry le dévorait des yeux. J'enlaçai son bras, me voulant encourageante, et le plaçai devant un grand miroir qui trônait au centre du magasin.

-Alors Cherry, comment tu le trouves ? M'écriai-je seulement pour enfoncer le clou et lui prouver que j'avais vu juste.  
La bouche entrouverte, laissant voir ses dents jaunies par la nicotine et son chewing-gum, elle ne put sortir qu'un son absolument inintelligible.  
-Je suppose que la bave qui coule sur ton menton prouve ton approbation ? Demandai-je en un sourire moqueur.

Elle mit précipitamment sa main devant sa bouche et se dirigea vers la réserve sans dire un mot. Edward la suivit du regard apparemment choqué qu'une fille puisse baver sur sa plastique pourtant si enviable.

-Tu vois ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Allez, viens, j'ai d'autres choses à te faire essayer.  
-Honnêtement, si c'est pour plaire à des filles comme ton amie, je préfère encore garder mes anciens vêtements.  
-C'est mort. Tes vieilles fringues, je les brûle dès que j'en aie l'occasion ! Et je peux t'assurer que tu vas faire sensation auprès de la totalité de la gent féminine. Regarde un peu autour de toi !

**09H59**  
Edward balaya la salle des yeux et constata que la majorité de la clientèle le dévorait des yeux. Il baissa la tête vers Bella avec perplexité mais elle acquiesça en souriant.

-Tu verrais ta tête !  
-Mais pourquoi je...?  
-Parce que tu as su...mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi...J'AI su te mettre en valeur correctement, et crois moi, va falloir que tu t'y habitues ! Tiens va essayer ça, allez !

Bella poussa une seconde fois Edward dans la cabine, qui se laissa faire encore sous le choc de se savoir capable de générer autant d'effet sur des femmes, et c'est l'égo reboosté qu'il commença à se déshabiller. Isabella quant à elle, en grande habituée des magasins de vêtements, entra dans la cabine adjacente à celle d'Edward les mains débordantes d'habits en tout genre. Elle se déshabilla en un éclair, retirant tout, de ses chaussures jusqu'à ses dessous. Et attrapa le premier cintre qui se présentait à elle, en l'occurrence, l'affriolante petite nuisette bleu roi, qui suggérait bien plus qu'elle ne cachait.

**10H04**  
Je devais bien le reconnaitre, Bella, malgré son langage déplacé, ses sous-entendus salaces et ses gouts de petite fille pourrie gâtée, était une personne vraiment serviable. Bien sur, elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à imposer ses choix aux autres avec égoïsme, mais bon, j'étais une bonne pâte, ce n'était pas une nouveauté. Je terminais de boutonner un jean noir à la texture bizarre que Bella m'avait jeté dans les mains sans même me laisser le choix, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans ma cabine à pas feutrés avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'étais torse nu, mais cela ne sembla pas lui poser le moindre problème, bien évidemment.

-Et dire que t'as attendu tout ce temps pour porter des fringues présentables. Un affront fait à la gent féminine et accessoirement au bon gout aussi.  
Légèrement piqué par sa réflexion, je me fis plus acerbe que de coutume.  
-Je ne considère pas que m'habiller comme un clochard constitue une preuve de gout en soi, mais venant d'un stéréotype culturel que tu tentes avidement d'incarner, je ne peux que m'incliner. M'exclamai-je avec un sourire ironique.

-Eh bien, on peut dire que tu sais parler aux femmes toi ! Que me vaut cette humeur de chien ? Demanda-t-elle en se collant contre la vitre, juste en face de moi.  
-Bella ! Je te remercie pour ces conseils concernant la mode, mais cela n'empêche que j'aimerais tout de même un peu de respect pour mon intimité. Je ne suis pas aussi sans-gêne que toi. D'ailleurs personne n'est aussi sans-gêne que toi...j'espère. Ajoutai-je en enfilant une chemise blanche qui me plaisait vraiment, pour une fois.  
-Tu devrais être content, regarde ce petit bijou que je te fais porter ! Le huilé est très tendance tu sais. S'exclama-t-elle en désignant mon jean  
-Ça me fait une belle jambe, tiens... dis-je mollement en arquant un sourcil.  
-Je voulais seulement ton avis sur ma tenue, voilà tout. Alors comment tu me trouves ? Hum ?

Je fis une rapide inspection de se qu'elle portait, et comment dire...? C'est à la mode ça ? Elle arborait une sorte de blouse à boutons grisâtre qui me rappela vaguement celle de mes professeurs de chimie au lycée.

-Tu ressembles parfaitement à un laborantin. Les talons aiguilles en moins, s'entend.  
-Ah oui, tu trouves ? C'est vrai que la blouse est pas géniale, à vrai dire, je voulais surtout avoir ton avis sur ça. Fit-elle d'une voix posée en prenant une position plus lascive contre le miroir.  
-Sur quoi ? Demandai-je, craignant la suite.

Elle déboutonna le premier bouton de sa blouse, puis le second en me regardant d'un regard vicieux. Une petite voix dans ma tête hurlait de l'empêcher de continuer à se déshabiller, mais je restais tétanisé, osant tout juste respirer. Lorsque le dernier bouton vint à sauter, elle écarta les pans de sa blouse, révélant un... un instrument de torture ayant déclaré la guerre à toute forme de retenue et de savoir vivre, un désinhibiteur parfait à de toutes les pulsions charnelles !

-Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? Demanda-t-elle en une moue faussement innocente.

Le tissu d'une fragilité presque risible couvrait la majorité des zones « sensibles », mais ces dessous sexy étaient transparents à peu près partout, camouflant à peine son corps. Le soutien gorge bleu, tout en dentelle affichait des motifs en arabesque autour de sa poitrine, en dessous, un voile bleutée arachnéen dessinait son ventre svelte, quant à la culotte, je fis tout mon possible pour ne pas la regarder.

-Bella ce n'est pas...vraiment...euh...tu vois... balbutiai-je totalement gêné.  
-Nop, je vois pas du tout Edward, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? continua-t-elle sur le même ton aguicheur. Oh oui, bien sur, tu ne peux pas donner ton avis si tu n'as pas vu comment ça tombe derrière ! S'écria-t-elle en esquissant un sourire carnassier en se décollant de la vitre.  
-Mais tu veux ma mort ou quoi ! Criai-je en pivotant de l'autre coté, lui tournant le dos.

Pense à des trucs pas sexy. Pense à des trucs pas sexy. Pense à des trucs pas sexy. Pense à des trucs pas sexy. Pense à des trucs pas sexy. Pense à des trucs pas sexy. Pense à des trucs pas sexy. Pense à des trucs pas sexy. Pense à des trucs pas sexy. Pense à des trucs pas sexy. Pense à des trucs pas sexy. Pense à des trucs pas sexy.

Une chaine...Euh non, mauvaise idée...Un tapis...Encore moins ! Une chaise... Non, non, réfléchis Edward ! Lénine ! Du fromage...Une girafe...La marche à pieds...La mer...Bleu...Bleu comme...Non ! Edward !  
Je sentis ses bras entourer mon torse et sa poitrine buter contre mon dos.

-Bah quoi, ça te plait pas ? Du tout ? Parce que je peux l'enlever sinon...  
-NON ! Sursautai-je comme un fou. C'est superbe, ça te va très...bien.  
-Ah oui, sincèrement ? J'ai eu l'impression que tu n'étais pas très emballé...  
-La question n'est pas là Bella !  
-Hum, et dis moi, lui, il en pense quoi ?  
-Lui ? Demandai-je en tournant légèrement la tête vers elle.  
Elle émit un petit gloussement et je sentis ses mains descendre plus bas, s'attaquant à ma braguette.

**10H14**  
Bon, faut que je me mette à faire un lap dance pour qu'il se réveille ou quoi ? Il devrait déjà m'avoir sauté dessus là ! Faut vraiment tout faire avec lui ! Je vais aller le bousculer un peu là, parce que ça brette !

-Bella non ! Enfin ! On est pas des animaux ! Hurla-t-il en se dégageant d'un coup.  
Ça y est, le retour de la vierge effarouchée ! C'est pas les filles qui ont une ceinture de chasteté en général ?  
-Oh allez, Edward ! Quoi ? Me dit pas que t'en as pas envie, je te croirais pas ! Je suis pas mal quand même ? Non ?

Il me regarda de haut en bas, puis de bas en haut, et rougit à vu d'œil.

-Bon, vu ta tête, je crois que la réponse est oui. Alors c'est quoi le problème ? Tu l'as jamais fait ?  
Ça m'étonnerait même pas tiens. Il sursauta presque à ma question, et je n'aurais su dire si c'était parce qu'il était choqué ou vexé.  
-Ça ne te regarde absolument pas.

OH. MON. DIEU.

-Alors c'est vrai t'es puceau ? Hurlai-je avec effarement.  
-BELLA !  
-Oups...Pardon ! Mais tu sais si tu l'as jamais fait, ça ne me dérange pas, je peux même t'apprendre, on dit que je suis très pédagogue.

Il eut l'air dépité. Genre un chien malade avec ses grands yeux tristes. Sauf qu'aucun chien n'a des pectoraux aussi impressionnants.

-A moins que tu sois gay ! C'est ça t'es gay ?  
-Non je ne suis pas homosexuel, et oui j'ai déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec une femme. Autre chose ? S'exclama-t-il avec irritation.  
-T'as déjà essayé à plusieurs ? ajoutai-je des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il ne répondit même pas, se contentant de cacher sa main dans sa figure avec consternation.  
-Non mais je déconnais hein ! Tu racontes ce que tu veux, je suis sure que t'es vierge. Bon t'es vraiment sure que ça te tente pas ?  
-Je suis obligé de répondre ?

Bon ok, je me calme, je vais pas le violer quand même ! Et puis la journée ne fait que commencer ! Monsieur Cullen aura vu le loup d'ici ce soir, j'en fais mon affaire.  
-Je te laisse alors ! Mon petit puceau ! M'exclamai-je en sortant de la cabine d'essayage.

**10H23**  
-Et ça t'en pense quoi ? S'exclama Bella dans mon dos

Après qu'elle ait enfin quitté ma cabine, toujours affublé de cet instrument de torture pour homme civilisé, j'avais espéré l'avoir convaincue que je ne désirais pas avoir de relations sexuelles avec elle. Mais il faut croire que j'avais crié victoire trop vite...

-Bella, je te préviens, si j'ouvre les yeux et que je découvre que tu portes le même genre de chose que tout à l'heure, ça va mal aller.  
-Et tu vas faire quoi ? Me fesser ? Mais arrête de penser au sexe trois secondes et regarde moi, je veux vraiment ton avis là !

C'est l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité ! Elle me fit pivoter dans sa direction, et j'ouvris un œil, hésitant. Bella était vraiment habillée, hourra ! Et elle portait une jolie robe noire avec des motifs floraux en dentelle. Des collants noirs, un petite ceinture en dessous de sa poitrine et des bottines à talons fins venaient ajouter à sa tenue une touche d'élégance qui lui allait vraiment très bien...à mon grand étonnement.

-Tu es vraiment très belle. Simple et élégant. J'aime beaucoup.  
Elle fit un petit tour sur elle-même, me permettant de l'admirer, et finit par un sourire éclatant. Elle était vraiment magnifique.

-« Si la robe est voyante, ils ne verront que la robe. Si la robe est parfaite, ils ne verront que la femme » Coco Channel. Merci Edward.  
-C'est ce que je pense.  
-Cette veste te va parfaitement ! J'adore les vestes d'officier gansées. Tu l'as prends, y'a pas à chier. Bon, garde ce pantalon, et remets ce que tu as essayé tout à l'heure, ce sera parfait. Je rassemble nos affaires et on se retrouve à la caisse !

Et elle sortit en coup de vent, pour changer. Visiblement, je n'avais pas le choix, je m'exécutai et sortit de la cabine, les bras chargés de vêtements. Bella était à la caisse habillée d'une petite jupe noire et d'un T-shirt gris.

-Tu n'as pas gardé la robe ? Demandai-je en m'approchant.  
-Non, je la mettrai ce soir, au club. Et puis j'ai flashé sur ce T-shirt, regarde !  
Elle se retourna vers moi toute fière en indiquant les inscriptions sur de son T-shirt.

-« J'avoue j'en ai bavé pas vous, mon amour » lus-je à haute voix  
-« Avant d'avoir eu vent de vous, mon amour » continua-t-elle en chantonnant.  
-« Ne vous déplaise, en dansant la Javanaise, nous nous aimions, le temps d'une chanson » finîmes-nous en duo.  
-J'aime beaucoup Gainsbourg. dis-je en souriant

Elle vint m'enlacer apparemment ravie de ma réflexion.

-Et moi donc ! Edward, tu remontes très largement dans mon estime.  
-Ce sera tout ? Demanda la vendeuse l'air peu concerné.  
-Attendez ! Dit Bella avant de littéralement sautiller vers un promontoire ou figuraient des bijoux en tout genre. Elle en prit plusieurs ainsi qu'une petite peluche en forme de lapin avant de déposer le tout devant la caissière.  
-Et ça fera 1785 euros tout juste.

Je crus m'étrangler. C'était de l'humour ? N'est-ce pas ? Mais non. Le visage impassible de Cherry m'indiqua que ce n'était pas le cas. Bella sortit sa carte bleu avec un air tout à fait blasé.

-On peut payer en plusieurs fois ? Osai-je penaud  
-C'est bon Ed, respire, je m'en occupe.  
Elle paya et c'est les bras chargés de sacs que nous sortîmes du magasin.

-Je savais pertinemment en venant ici que ça ne serait pas dans tes moyens, ça ne me dérange pas de t'offrir ces vêtements, au contraire même, je me dis que je suis la créatrice qui va révéler ton sex-appeal à toute la planète.  
-Merci Bella. Fis-je sincèrement.  
-C'est rien. Mais j'ai faim maintenant ! On va manger ?  
-D'accord, mais j'aimerais choisir l'endroit, si tu le veux bien.  
-Je te suis !  
-Bella ?  
-Oui ? Fit elle en se tournant vers moi.  
-« Alors voilà, Clyde a une petit amie...Elle est belle et son prénom c'est... » chantonnai-je doucement  
-« Bonnie » !  
-« A eux deux ils forment le gang Barrow... »


End file.
